Tsuchan's tuna fish
by sTrAwbErRi009
Summary: Hibari never thought meeting Tsuna would make him feel an unexplainable feeling. One-shot. 1827. Hibari x Tsuna


**A fic for Hibari Kyoya on his Birthday. Hope you guys will like it. :))** _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOYA!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Hibari Kyoya, Kusakabe Tetsuya and Tsunayoshi Sawada. But I do own this story. :)**_**  
**_

* * *

6-year-old Hibari Kyoya cracked an eye open as he heard a cry from somewhere near him. He looked around and saw a little brunette boy bawling on the floor. He came near him.

"Herbivore, You're disrupting my sleep. Quiet down or I'll bite you to death." He said, glaring at the little boy. The little boy quietly looked up before shrieking, "HIEEE!" Hibari glared harder which made the boy cry.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, pulling out tonfas and raising it as if to hit the boy. The boy raised his hands to defend himself.

"Uwaah. Bu-but T-tsu-chan's tu-tu-tuna fish i-is lo-OST!" The boy bawled. Hibari blinked. He have seen people quiver, cry, and plead in front of him but never bawled. He doesn't know what to do now. The boy quieted down a little when he saw the arm stop.

"Ne, Nii-chan. C-can you h-help Tsu-chan f-find tuna?" The little boy asked him with teary puppy dog eyes and lips quivering. Hibari was shocked. But he nodded, after all, he has always had weakness to small animals and this boy resembles one.

"What does this tuna looks like?" Hibari asked. The little boy's eyes widened.

"Y-you'll re-really help T-tsu-chan?" the boy asked. Hibari glared. He hates questions he asked not answered.

"I asked you a question herbivore." He said in a low tone. The boy cringed and pulled out a picture from his jacket. Hibari took it. The tuna that the boy was talking about was a stuffed toy, a STUFFED TOY! Hibari's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before looking back at the boy.

"I'll bite you to death." He said lunging towards the boy and letting go of the picture. The boy hie'ed before moving backwards.

"W-wha-why?" The boy asked, obviously scared. Hibari stopped before answering.

"You want me to help you look for a toy." He said., glaring at the boy.

"But. Tha-that, tu-tuna is re-really im-impor-important to m-me" the boy explained fast. Hibari's brows rose. That stupid stuffed toy was that important? He huffed before taking the picture and looking around. The boy smiled happily and helped him.

Soon enough, Hibari was able to find it behind a bench. But now, he lost the boy. He looked around but he still can't find the kid. He considered calling out to him but he didn't know the boy's name. He noticed that he was still holding the picture. He turned it around and saw writings there made of colors.

'Tsu-chan's tuna.' It says. So the kid's name was Tsu-chan. Absurd name for a boy. He called out a few times but there was no answer. He huffed and left clutching the picture and the tuna stuffed toy.

**10 years later**

"Come in!" The head prefect, 16-year-old Hibari Kyoya, said. He looked up from his paperwork to see Kusakabe.

"What is it?" Hibari asked. Kusakabe bowed before standing up straight.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is here, Kyou-san." Kusakabe answered. Hibari gestured, telling him to let the other student come in. Tsunayoshi came in, trembling from head to toe and looked like he was gonna burst into tears soon. Kusakabe closed the door behind him..

"Herbivore, you've been late for 10 times in a row now. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, standing up from his chair. Tsunayoshi shrieked before falling to the floor. Hibari blinked. Tsunayoshi looks familiar in that position. He resembled Tsu-chan.

"Tsu-chan.." Hibari murmured out loud. His eyes widened when he realized this and saw Tsunayoshi's eyes widen too.

"Ehh! NII-CHAN!" Tsunayoshi yelled. Hibari's brows twitched at the noise but what Tsunayoshi yelled startled him. He moved back to his desk and took something from the drawer. An old looking picture and a tuna fish stuffed toy. Tsunayoshi's eyes glinted in recognition at the items before he stood up.

"Hi-hibari-s-san, T-tsu-chan's t-tuna?" He asked, pointing at the stuffed toy. Hibari nodded before throwing the items at the herbivore who caught it. Tsunayoshi hugged the stuffed toy with eyes tearing up. He looked up at Hibari and smiled.

"Thank you, Hibari-san." Tsunayoshi said. Hibari's heart skipped a beat at the angelic sight.

'What is this herbivorous feeling?' He thought to himself. He shook his head out of that thought and just nodded. He was startled though when he saw the other just in front of him.

"Herbivore, what are y—" He was cut off when Tsunayoshi leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Tsunayoshi immediately pulled away, bowed and run out of the room. Hibari was so shocked that he didn't notice himself touching the cheek Tsuna kissed.

'The nerve of the herbivore to touch him.' Hibari thought, mad at Tsuna yet can't bring himself to hurt the other. Eventually, he put up a small smile. Secretly of course.

* * *

THE END.

Please review and tell me what you think of it. :))


End file.
